1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a skin treatment regime formed with separate containers each storing a composition functioning to impart a benefit to the skin.
2. The Related Art
Dual purpose single formulation cosmetic products are quite handy and popular. Examples of 2-in-1 commercial formulations are cleanser and moisturizer and shampoo and conditioner products. Unfortunately, single formulations often compromise the performance of the severally combined actives.
A response to this problem has been the development of skin treatment regimes. Two or more different cosmetic compositions are employed in these regimes and applied to the skin in sequential order. Illustrative commercial treatment regime compositions are cleansers, moisturizers, toners and facial foundations.
When a skin treatment regime requires multi-composition use, there have been problems with consumer education and discipline. Education is particularly a problem in mass market outlets where a cosmetic knowledgeable sales staff is generally absent. A customer may purchase one product in a treatment regime but may be uninformed with respect to a necessary complementary regime product. Even a somewhat educated customer may select the wrong complementary product. Most frustrating is when a totally educated customer discovers that the store either does not carry the complementary product or is temporarily out of stock.
Even when a customer has been educated and supplied with proper products, the products may become separated at home. Moreover, the necessary reinforcement of use according to a regime may no longer be present.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product for a skin treatment regime that assists the consumer in maintaining the regime.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic product with multi-compositions for a skin treatment regime that ensures the recommended compositions are all provided to the consumer in a single sale.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product for a skin treatment regime that daily serves as a reminder to the consumer as to the proper utilization of component compositions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic product for a skin treatment regime that maintains each of the compositions together in a unit to avoid separation and misplacement within a consumer""s home.
A method is provided for cosmetically improving human skin through a treatment regime including:
providing a first composition containing at least one first active within a first pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the first composition functioning to impart a first benefit to the skin;
providing a second composition containing at least one second active within a second pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the second composition functioning to impart a second benefit to the skin, the first and second actives and benefits being different from one another;
storing the first composition in a first container;
storing the second composition in a second container, the first and second containers being joined together;
applying the first composition to the skin to achieve the first benefit; and
applying the second composition to the skin after application of the first composition to achieve the second benefit.
Preferably the first and second containers are fitted together in a releasably. joinable manner, most preferably fitted together with a coupling mechanism such as a screw thread arrangement. Advantageously the first and second containers are jars stacked one above the other and releasably locked together through the coupling mechanism.
Also provided is a skin treatment regime product including:
a first composition containing at least one first active within a first pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the first composition functioning to impart a first benefit to the skin;
a second composition containing at least one second active within a second pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the second composition functioning to impart a second benefit to the skin;
a first container for storing the first composition; and
a second container for storing the second composition, the first and second containers being joined together, preferably in a releasably joined. manner.